The Hogwarts Counselor
by Bella503
Summary: Have you ever wondered how your favortie characters got over the emotional trauma of the Battle of Hogwarts? That's where Gail Blackthorne comes in. She's a counselor who works at a wizarding school in America and she's here to help.T just in case. Canon.


Hey, this is my first HP fic so please be nice!

**Title: The Hogwarts Counselor **

**Rating: T-just in case**

**Author: Bella503**

**Summary: Remember OotP when Harry was emo for the whole year? Well, how do you think everyone is going to be acting after the Battle of Hogwarts? This is the story of a counselor recruited by McGonagall to help the fighters in the battle cope with the aftermath.**

**Prologue**

**Twain Harte, California**

Gail Blackthorne checked around her apartment to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Sure enough, the letter Professor McGonagall had sent her was sitting on her desk. It detailed when and where to meet her. Even though Gail had never met the professor she got the impression that she wasn't found of tardiness. Gail mentally ran through her checklist one last time. _Letter? Check. Suitcase? Check. Wand? Check. Broom? Check. Soot?_

"Check." She answered out loud and her owl, Soot, hooted softly. "Are you ready for our trip to Hogwarts, boy?" Gail had never been to Hogwarts, as she had gone to a school in Twain Harte, California where she now worked as a counselor, but Gail was a firm believer in adventure and she had feeling the counseling the warriors of the famous Battle of Hogwarts would be a great one.

**Hogsmeade **

The fresh spring air was the first thing that hit Gail when she apparated into Hogsmeade. Gail had been here once before on a field trip, but the Hogwarts students had been there too and weren't too pleased to see all the American witches and wizards running around and being generally insane so there hadn't been a return trip. She still remembered where the Three Broomsticks was though and she set off to go meet McGonagall.

"Good evening, Professor," Gail greeted shaking McGonagall's hand. McGonagall inspected Gail with a stern eye.

"Good evening Miss Blackthorne. I trust you are anxious to get up to the castle?"

"Oh, yes, Professor. I could barely sleep last night, but that was mostly because some of the Fifth Years decided to cut down a few pine trees." McGonagall looked incredulous.

"Why on Earth would anyone want to do such a thing?'

"They got the idea that if they cut down enough trees they'd get a new Quadpot field. I have to agree with them, I used to play when I went there and the field is completely coated in gunk."

"How…interesting. Shall we go up to the castle now? Dinner should've just ended."

"Oh, of course."

**Hogwarts, Gail's Quarters**

"Here we are, Miss Blackthorne. I hope your quarters are to your liking. Your first, er, patient should be arriving around nine 'o clock about thirty minutes after breakfast. I'm afraid I had to start you off with the big ones first, but after today you can determine your schedule based on need."

"Thank you, Professor. Good night."

As the door closed behind her Gail set Soot down and surveyed her new home. "Whatddya think, Soot?" Soot hooted and ruffled his feathers. "I guess you want to go to the owlery, huh?" Soot blinked his black eyes at her. "Okay then, have a good night and don't let the other birds be mean to you!" Gail opened Soot's cage and took him over to her open window. Soot bumped her nose affectionately and took off into the black night, disappearing instantly.

The room was nice, more fancy then the casual room Gail had had back at Sugarsap, but it would do. Gail poked her head into her office where she would be meeting with her patients. There was a desk for her and an arrangement of couches and chairs for sessions with patients.

As Gail prepared for bed she let her mind roam freely. Hogwarts was a beautiful place, but she was already longing for the soft light and log cabins of Sugarsap. She tried to shake the feeling off. _I'm twenty-eight, not twelve and I'll be home in a few months. I'm always bored during summer anyways._ With this thought in her head Gail closed her eyes and drifted off into her own perfect world.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Please tell me what you all think. Oh, and I guess I'll need a beta so if anyone's interested PM me. Also feel free to ask me any questions you might have about anything. **

**Till Next Time,**

_**~Bella~**_


End file.
